


We’re what?

by bnkyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inaraizaki High School, Light Angst, Pre-Timeskip, Reader-Insert, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnkyu/pseuds/bnkyu
Summary: As far as you were concerned, you and Atsumu were friends and you liked him a little more than a friend should. But wait a minute, why are you eating dinner with his parents? Since when have you been his girlfriend?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186
Collections: HAIKYUU|HQ





	We’re what?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first haikyuu fic in years and my first time posting on ao3 plz go easy on me

“Come over later?”

“Don’t make me sound like a bootycall, Miya.”

“Damn, and here I was hopin’ I could finally- Don’t give me that look.”

“Why would I go to you when the better twin is right there?” you gesture to Osamu, who sat in front of you and looked absolutely done with his twin’s shit. 

“Hear that, shitty Sumu? I got (L/N) to say I’m the better twin,” he droned, not bothering to turn around. Atsumu frowned, displeasure clearly shown on his face. 

You’ve known Atsumu and Osamu for two years, having the privilege to be put in the same class as them since the beginning of high school. It could’ve been worse, honestly. Suna Rintarou could’ve been in your class too (which he might as well have been, considering the amount of time he spends in your class rather than his own solely to bother Atsumu) and you could’ve been seated close to Atsumu instead of Osamu. Not that you were complaining. 

Which you were, but only a little. 

In retrospect, it was probably a good thing that you sat behind Osamu instead. Lesser chance of exposing your super fat crush on the bleach blonde twin anyway. 

You had gotten better over the past few months at not blushing everytime he decided to get into your business—which was all the time. And him being a twin made it easier to pretend he was Osamu instead. In all honesty, your logic didn’t make sense. But you weren’t making a fool out of yourself so you had no problem. 

“Come over later though, (Y/N). I need help with the homework,” Atsumu said, his pointer finger extended out to poke your cheek. You ignored his gaze (which held too much emotion for just asking to study, in your opinion), choosing to continue fiddling with the loose thread on your skirt uniform. 

“You don’t even know what the homework is,” you mutter. Feeling the finger on your cheek retract, you finally look up, only to see Atsumu’s dejected face. 

You are the worst person ever. He looks like a kicked puppy, even with his ugly piss-blonde hair. 

“But fine. You know you should ask Osamu-kun. My grades are hardly better than yours,” at that, Atsumu perked up again, the corners of his lips going up an unnecessary amount. _Was he that desperate? Is he failing class that bad?_

You were almost blinded with how white his teeth are. 

Your teacher walked in soon after that. You shooed Atsumu away and made a mental note to ask him what teeth whitening strips he used because no way were his teeth that bright naturally. You were pretty sure he brushed once every two days when he was a kid. 

In front of you, Osamu rolled his eyes at his brother’s idiocy. Pulling out his phone under his desk, he sent a quick text. 

**Samu** : She would’ve said yes to dinner with ma and pa

 **Sumu** : u know how excited they are to meet her? she’d prolly get scared lol

 **Samu** : The only thing she’d be scared of is your ugly face

A loud bang was heard from the other side of the room. 

“WE HAVE THE SAME FACE, SHITTY SAMU,” Atsumu yelled, standing up and pointing accusingly at his brother with his phone in his hand. 

Osamu rolled his eyes again, choosing to remain facing forward and ignored his twin. 

“Miya, no phones in the classroom!”

-

“I can’t believe you got your phone taken away again, Atsumu,” you giggled into your hand. You sat on the teacher’s desk and watched as Atsumu swept the floor. “You even got after school duty!”

“Shut it,” he grumbled, pout forming on his face. “You might as well help me since you’re here.”

You shook your head, “No way, this is entertainment.”

Atsumu continued to mutter under his breath, something about _Shitty Samu_ and _beat his ass_ made its way to your ears. 

The evening sun filtered in through the windows of your class, landing on Atsumu. You knew he was handsome, but watching as the light illuminated the right half of his face and cast shadows on the left, you were left with the feeling of how oddly _romantic_ it felt to be alone with him. 

Your face felt warmer then it should have, and—wait a minute. Were you _blushing_?Both of your hands quickly made its way to your cheeks, making a loud slapping noise echo through the room. Atsumu looked up from where he was packing his stuff up, a shit eating grin already forming on his face. 

“Now, I know I’m handsome—you know, a girl’s dream—but you might wanna tone it down a little, (Y/N),” even the way he said your name sounded romantic. Were you on something? Were you asleep?

Caught up in your thoughts, you didn’t notice Atsumu waving a hand in front of your face. 

“Now come on, pretty girl. You gotta get goin’ with your handsome boy,” _what was he saying_?

You grabbed your bag and jumped off the desk, heading out of the classroom with Atsumu at your side.

“You wanna eat dinner with us?” you nodded absentmindedly, thoughts speeding through your head a mile per minute, but only one thing spoke through loud and clear. 

_What on earth was happening?_

-

You found yourself seated on the floor of Atsumu and Osamu’s room, reading over the textbook in front of you, but your brain didn’t process a single thing. 

And it didn’t help that Atsumu kept looking at you. 

You groaned for the nth time that evening, abandoning the textbook in favor of flopping onto your side and looking at Atsumu through your hair. 

You hated to say it, but Atsumu must have been saved a country in his past life, no one gets to look that good while looking stupid. 

You must have been staring at him for longer than you thought, because when you came back to your senses, you were making direct eye contact with him. 

Blushing, you sat up and started sputtering our nonsense. But at Atsumu’s gentle smile, you stopped and felt your cheeks grow even warmer. 

“Time to eat, idiots!” the door to the bedroom was slammed open, and Osamu stood with an apron around his waist. 

In an instance, Atsumu’s smile dropped from his face, and you almost whined at it. He stood up, offering you a hand, to which you gratefully took, and helped you up from the floor. As quick as you had grabbed his hand, you let go, but his grip remained. Sending Atsumu a weird look, you shook his hand off and gestured to his brother.

“Let’s go eat. I’m starving.”

A few minutes later, you were seated at the Miya dinner table in between the twins, but what surprised you was the appearance of their parents, both of whom you had never met before. Atsumu, noticing your stunned look, placed a large hand on your knee, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze, and continued to eat his food.

He didn’t move his hand, and his parents didn’t seemed concerned with it either.

“Atsumu seems to mention you a lot, (Y/N),” the twin’s dad said. You nodded and smiled tightly at that, unsure of what to say.

“So, how long have you and Atsumu been dating, (Y/N)?” his mother asked, kind and gentle like how you had expected. Only you hadn’t expected that and ended up choking on your food. Osamu handed you a napkin and Atsumu took it upon himself to pat your back gently.

“I’m sorry, but what?” you asked incredulously, a look of bewilderment clear on your face. Their mother smiled at you, and repeated herself.

“About three months, Ma,” Atsumu spoke next to you, his left hand remaining on your back and right hand ready to give you a glass of water.

You swore you were going crazy.

“We’ve been _what_ for three months?”

“We’ve been dating for three months,” Atsumu repeated, a frown starting to weigh down the corners of his lips. 

“We’re _what_?” 

“Dating. You… didn’t know?” beside you, you could feel Osamu shake and hear his poorly concealed snickers.

You were pretty sure you would know if you had a boyfriend or not.

Noticing your distressed eyes, Atsumu’s face suddenly turned grim, pulling you up by the elbow, he dragged you into the hallway, away from his parents and brother.

“Want to explain what the hell that was?” you blurted out as soon as he let go of you. “You know I don’t appreciate being played around with.”

“What? What’re you talkin’ about?” Atsumu said dumbly, arms falling limpy to his sides.

“So you’re just gonna make a fool outta me in front of your parents? It’s different in front of your brother and friends, but come on? Lying to their face? Shouldn’t you have more respect than that?” your throat closed up, eyes starting to fill with tears.

“I didn’t-”

“You didn’t what?” you cut him off, arms coming up to cross against your chest. “Let me guess, Osamu-kun told you that I like you so you decided to embarrass me in front of him and your parents? I don’t even know why I like you.”

“Let me-”

“No, you don’t get to talk. You should know better than that, Miya. I can’t believe you actually thought you could do that to me. Newsflash: I’m not one of the million girls who worship the ground you walk on.”

“Can you listen to me!” Atsumu roared, hand coming out and slapping the wall next to him. You stilled, eyes wide and breathless. “Can you just… stop. For a minute. Let me talk, please.”

You said nothing, staring at him expectantly. The hand that slapped the wall went up to run through his hair.

“I just… I thought we were dating,” he said awkwardly, a blush coating his cheeks. “A few months ago you kissed my cheek and I thought that meant we were dating…”

Oh.

Oh God.

You knew it. You actually are a horrible person.

“Atsumu, I-”

“No,” he stopped you. “Let me finish.”

“I never felt like this with anyone before. Sure I’ve had a few girlfriends before, but none of ‘em make me feel like you do. I dunno what it is, I feel warm inside and I wanna throw up sometimes and I liked seein’ you smile, it’s just… It’s new for me. I’ve never asked out a girl before, they always ask me out, you know with the irresistible Miya charm,” Atsumu grinned, eyebrows raising playfully. 

You said nothing.

“Right… Bad timing, sorry,” he took a deep breath. “I thought that since you kissed my cheek that meant we were dating. I never… meant to make you uncomfortable.”

“You never held my hand before,” you blurted out. Of all things to say, you say that? You could bash your head against the wall at this point.

“I have, I just thought you were shy,” Atsumu trailed off.

That’s what that was? He’s been trying to hold your hand this whole time? And you just blew him off? You were the worst non-girlfriend in the world.

“Oh. Sorry,” you mumbled under your breath, his gaze making you squirm.

After a few moments of silence, Atsumu spoke up. “I like you, (Y/N). I like you a lot. And I want the chance to show it to you.”

“Oh. Me too,” you said. “I like you too.”

At that, Atsumu grinned triumphantly, grabbing you by the hand and pulling you into his chest. “I wanna be your boyfriend.”

You blushed again, eyes trailing from his eyes to his lips. “Why haven’t you kissed me before?” you whispered, breath fanning his face.

He smiled, full and bright, pearly teeth on display. 

“I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment,” he whispered back, wrapping an arm around you as the other one came up to cup your jaw, tilting your head up slightly.

“Is it now?”

You got your answer when he placed his lips on yours. 

**BONUS:**

“Yo Atsumu!” a familiar voice yelled from down the hallway. The door to your classroom slid open, and in stepped Suna. 

A sly smirk was on his face as he made his way to where you were sitting and Atsumu was standing. Flinging an arm over your boyfriend’s shoulder, his already thin eyes narrowed even more. 

“Heard you thought you and (L/N) here were dating when you never even asked her out, talk about an idiot!” he wheezed out, his right hand reaching over to slap Atsumu’s other shoulder. 

Atsumu scowled, shoving Suna off of him as he howled yet again, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Shut it! I’m never gonna toss for you again!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! come scream on my tumblr [here](https://bnkyu.tumblr.com)


End file.
